Meeting Rose
by Clio83
Summary: Three times Martha crosses paths with Rose Tyler in an imagined version of Journey's End. Not anti-Martha or Rose! Possibly a bit angsty...


Blimey, this turned out way more angsty than I thought it would! This is my version of Martha coming to terms with meeting the real Rose Tyler in Journey's End. I wrote it all in one go so I hope there's not too many mistakes :) Feel free to review!

* * *

Of all the places she had imagined meeting Rose Tyler this must have been pretty far down the list. Kneeling on the cold grated floor of a Dalek ship, far above the Earth, not knowing if she was about to die at any moment. But there she was, standing next to Captain Jack in the harsh glare of alien light, a slim blonde girl, younger than Martha at a guess but with the same outward fearlessness and defiance that came with spending time with the Doctor.

She was using it now, as she faced down the daleks in front of them. Her voice, with the cockney lilt Martha had not expected, sounding incongruous in the nightmare of twisted metal and flesh that surrounded them. Anyone watching her would think she had no fear, the famous Rose Tyler. But then she looked at Martha, just for a second, and Martha knew how wrong she was.

Rose Tyler was scared too.

Martha looked away, back to the faceless machines, and she felt a little less alone.

* * *

The second time, _he_ was there. The Doctor. They were all together and it was time for the last plan, Plan J, as the Doctor had called it. They all knew what they had to do, but he had the most dangerous job of all. Martha watched him as he talked, watching his eyes darting from face to face, as if committing each of them to memory. There was so little time left now and Martha wanted to go with him, to be there, incase…

Rose was next to him of course, one hand gripping his, the other clutching the sleeve of his coat as if she never meant to let it go. And maybe she didn't. Martha knew that look so well. Like she couldn't quite believe he was here, and real, and with _her._ And the fear too that this time the battle wouldn't be won, this time their luck would run out. No, not _their _luck. His luck. He always took the greatest risks, always put himself in the way of danger to protect everyone else. And just as you trusted in him absolutely, so you were also so scared that this time you would lose him. Because you didn't know what you would do without him.

He's finished speaking now she realises. It's time. But Rose is still gripping his hand and Martha knows he won't pull away from her. He turns to look down at her, his dark eyes unreadable, but Rose's can be read all too clearly.

Before she knows she's done it, Martha steps forward.

"C'mon Rose." She speaks gently and the girl finally tears her eyes away and stares at Martha, as if she has only just noticed she's there. "If we don't get a move on, he'll be on to Plan K and we'll never get out of here"

She manages a slight smile, which Rose returns, tremulously, and Martha thinks they understand each other a little better.

* * *

The last time it's goodbye. But not for her. They had fought the daleks and won. And at the end of it all the Doctor came back to them, older than they had ever seen him, but alive. When he had walked through the archway to the control room where the TARDIS stood Martha had found herself sobbing with relief as she joined in the sudden clamour of voices. Rose had made no sound at all. She had just stood up, her eyes fixed on the Doctor's face as she moved slowly, almost unsteadily, towards him. Then her arms were round his neck and her face was pressed into his coat.

"Oh god. I thought I'd lost you"

Martha heard the words, gasped out, as the Doctor's arms tightened around Rose, lifting her clear off the floor, and, amazingly, she found herself smiling.

As the Doctor finally released her and set her back on the ground, the two girls eyes met and they grinned at each other, sharing in the relief of having him back and safe.

But that was before.

Now they're standing on a wet pavement as the light fades and Rose has to leave. When Martha had found herself, finally, meeting the legendary Rose Tyler she hadn't known the meeting was only a temporary one. Nor, it seemed, had Rose. It was something to do with the parallel Torchwood, Rose's friend Mickey had explained, with the instability of the Rift and the power it was taking to keep them here, when all the laws of time and space were trying to drag them back.

Now Mickey and Jackie Tyler are standing a short distance away, waiting. And Rose is standing in front of the Doctor, crying, as he speaks to her, low and urgent, one hand gripping her shoulder as if that's all the contact he can allow himself.

When Martha had imagined meeting Rose Tyler it was never like this.

She thought of the perfect Rose Tyler, who always knew what to do, who always said the right thing. The standard against which she was always measured. And she looks at the girl in front of her, rain in her hair and on her face, mixing with tears and mascara. Scared Rose, who had looked at the Doctor like he was going to be snatched away at any second, and who was now being dragged away where Martha had chosen to walk, head held high.

As Rose, finally, turns away from the Doctor, she looks at Martha one last time.

"Keep an eye on him for me, yeah?"

Martha nods and watches Rose walk away, towards her mum and Mickey, huddled beneath the street lamp, the tall figure of the Doctor still beside her, her hand in his.

And she knows they understand each other at last.


End file.
